


The burning desire

by toungetied



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Summer, Teasing, hot sweaty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toungetied/pseuds/toungetied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot summer day, the boys have the day off. They don't want to go outside so they entertain themselves in other ways. Inspired by this scene of Queer As Folk in which I'll try to link it somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	The burning desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, please leave me comments and suggestions to improve my writing. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for reading!

It was their day off, no promos, no appearances, no signings… it was a relaxing day everything was perfect except that it was super hot. The boys were back in the states, Texas to be in exact and the heat was intolerable. Harry and Louis were in their hotel room, at first it was a nice to be in a different weather than cold London but it was too much for Louis. He called the hotel room service to ask to have ice cream brought up to their room. A couple minutes later room service knock on their door. Louis was shirtless when he opened the door; he grabbed the ice cream and thanked the employee. "Babe! The ice cream is here!" loudly said Louis, Harry walked out of their room and went to the couch they had in their suit. "Oh yummy, what flavor is it?" Harry asked excitedly, "Vanilla, they didn't have strawberry so vanilla it is" Louis replied

Louis was in the kitchen grabbing two spoons for both of them, he walked over to the couch and sat next to harry. "Is anything good on?" he asked as he snuggled under harry’s arm. "No, the TV only has local channels but nothing of interest and with this heat, I don't really want to go out" Louis hands him the small bowl of vanilla ice cream. "I'm fine with staying inside but do you want to do anything specifically" Louis said with a mischievous tone in his voice. He was seductively eating his ice cream, he would get a spoon of the ice cream, put it in his mouth and slowly pulling it out, licking the sides and the back of the spoon. He knew harry was watching him. Even after all this time being with harry, he felt butterflies in his stomach when he knew harry was watching him. Harry brought down his hand that was resting on top of the couch and slid it under louis back, he lightly touch the expose skin on Louis waist. Harry's touch sent goosebumps all over Louis' body. "Anything you want" harry whispered in Louis' ear making the older boy moan.

Louis has a weakness and that is Harry whispering to his ear, especially during sex, he loves it when harry talks to dirty to him. It's really a turn on. Louis is moaning at his touch, he scoots closer to harry, bringing his right leg to between of harrys slim thighs. He starts kissing harry's neck slowly, licking it and blowing a little air to his skin. The coldness of his lips and the chill of his breath caused by the ice creams contrasting the hotness of his skin turns harry on. Louis loves making harry whimper, teasing him, bringing him to the edge. "Lou...Lou the..the ice cream babe..You might drop it and make a mess" harry said trying to compose himself because something simple as this can make him cum in his pants. Louis is his weakness, he doesn’t know how he can have so much self control when they are in public when Louis teases him all the time. "Why don't we.mm?..there is nothing wrong with making a mess" he bites harry's earlobe and that's was the final straw. Harry grabs the bowl of ice cream from louis and sets it on the table in front of them along with his then he turns to look at Louis with hooded eyes, filled with lust.

He leans close to Louis, his lips ghostly touching the smaller boy’s lips. "You make me go crazy, you know that?" Harry locks eyes with Louis, "Do I?" Louis whispers with a smirk on his lips. He has won. He gets closer to Harry’s lips lightly brushing his lips against the younger boy but he doesn’t kiss him. He’s teasing Harry, he knows he won’t last long and he’s right "Yess.." Harry replies as he grabs Louis neck and brings their lips together into a slow, passionate, and sensual kiss. Louis is running his fingers through Harry's hair and Harry loves it when he does that. He has one of his hands on Louis neck while the other one is exploring his back. Louis moans at the pleasure, moving his hips closer to Harrys body. He wants Harry to feel how hard he makes him. Half of his body is on top of Harry, he's grinding his groin on harrys thigh, moaning and biting Harry's bottom lip. The room is getting hotter by the minute, they start sweating, and it’s so hot that it's getting hard to breathe. They break from their heavy kiss to get rid of their clothes.

Louis stands in front of Harry, he slowly removes his white shirt from his body, he looks down at harry. He's already naked with a hand on his hard on while looking up at Louis like he's the most beautiful thing in the world. Harry leans towards Louis running his free hand on Louis body “Fuck, you are so beautiful Lou, just so beautiful”. He starts running small kissing all over Louis’ tummy, licking his chest until he reaches his nipples and he starts sucking and biting it. Louis is feeling weak on his knees that he holds on Harry’s head bringing him closer to his body.  
“Ha-Harry..st-op” Louis can barely breathe...he pushes Harry down the couch and he walks backwards, setting a distance between them. Louis stares at Harry with intensity as he slowly gets rid of his sweats, then slowly getting rid of his briefs. Harry groans at the beautiful view, Louis is so beautiful, the stubble making him look manly yet he has these sinful curves that can make any straight man question their sexuality.

Finally, after all the teasing, Louis walks towards Harry he leans down wrapping his arms around harry’s neck. He starts kissing Harry passionately and harder this time as he settles down on top of him. He starts grinding down on Harry’s cock, they are both painfully hard. Harry brings his large hands to grab Louis’ bum, squeezing his cheeks and spreading them. The feeling of his whole spread that way was turning Louis more than ever and Louis breaks from their kiss. “Fuck me harry, I want you inside me.. Please I need you” he was panting. Harry grabbed Louis by his waist and he laid Louis on the couch, his head resting on the armrest while spreading his legs showing how much he wants Harry inside him. Harry began to trail his lips across Louis’ thighs, sucking the skin, marking him up. On the middle of his mission to mark every part of Louis, he got an idea, it was a messy one but he knew Louis would enjoy. .

Louis had his eyes close enjoying the feel of harry’s lips on his body when all suddenly he feels this cold sensation on this stomach. He opens his eyes and sees Harry with the bowl of half melted ice cream and a spoon on the other hand spreading the melting ice cream all of his tummy. “Harry, what are you doing?!” the younger boy didn’t answer, he smirked then he lowered down his head and started licking the ice cream off from Louis’ body. It was a ridiculous idea, Louis thought but he can’t lie and say this wasn’t turning him on. Harry continued licking Louis body, reaching to his neck then his lips, tongues exploring each others mouth, the sweet taste of Vanilla on harry’s tongue and lips. The older boy had enough, he needed to feel Harry inside him so he grabs harry and they fall into the ground with Louis falling on top of Harry.

He grabs harry’s cock and starts rubbing it against his entrance, he wants to put it in and swallow all of him but he has to prep. Harry then signals Louis to move his hips above his face, harry grabs louis’ bum cheeks and spreads them. He starts pushing his tongue inside Louis hole moving it in and out of it, doing circle motions, and sucking it, just making it wet enough for his dick to move inside him with easy. He pushes his index and middle fingers inside Louis, scissoring them, Louis is whimpering above him. He looks beautiful from down hear harry thought. He starts moving mouth on Louis dick, giving it little kisses around the base then he sticks his tongue out and starts licking the underside...All the way to the head then he wraps his mouth around louis’ cock. It hard and red, leaking with precum and it’s taste sweater than vanilla. 

He starts sucking it slowly then harder then faster bringing him to the edge… but he doesn’t want to make him come this way. He removes the two digits and he slowly removes his mouth from his beautiful dick. “Ha-harry why did you stop” Louis didn’t want Harry to stop, he was on the verge of coming. Harry moves Louis and bring him into all fours, “I have other plans” he whispered on his sensitive ear. He lines up his cock into louis’ tight hole, slowly, and its tight and hot. The room is hot, its getting hard to breathe, their bodies are sweating. Louis is cursing. He’s overwhelmed by the sensation. “Harder harry! Faster please! I need it!” and harry complied, he started pounding into Louis’ bum. 

The room was filling with sounds of skin slapping against skin, grunts and pants. Harry leans down, he grabs a fistful of Louis’ hair and pulls it back while his other hand is interlocking with Louis’ hand. Harry has no mercy, pounding in and out of his lovers body, but he loves it, he loves feeling own my Harry. He’s a wreck but it’s okay. It’s so hard to breathe… “Ohh god.. lou.. I’m going to come.. fuck!” he doesn’t stop, he’s going faster and faster.. “Harry! Yes! Right there! Oh!.. FUCK!.. Inside… come inside!” then it stops, for both of them. Coming at the same time, this type of bonding is special, reaching their orgasm at the same time. It’s rare but it’s always special..”ohh god..” Louis can barely speak. 

He came without being touch. He lowers down his body, the coldness of the floor makes him feel good against the heat of his body and his sensitive dick. Harry is on top of him catching his breath, “lou…that was amazing” he whispers..then kisses Louis’ shoulder. After a couple of minutes of calming down from their orgasms, catching their breaths they move to the couch with Harry laying down first then Louis following. He buries his face on Harry’s chest, he kisses it “I love you” he smiles looking up at him. Harry leans down and kisses his nose “Did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyelashes” he smirked displaying his dimple. “Yes, but I can’t never get tired of hearing it” Louis was blushing, his face burning hot scooting closer to Harry’s body. “I love you more than you can ever imagine, lou.” They start falling asleep to the sound of each other breathing, finding peace in each others arms. This is how home suppose to feel like.


End file.
